Friedrich Steiner
Doctor '''Friedrich Steiner' is the tertiary antagonist in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He was a German scientist who created the chemical weapon Nova 6, a nerve toxin capable of killing a human in a matter of seconds. Biography Biography Steiner was born on June 11, 1904 in Hamburg, then German Empire. Not much else is known about his early life. World War II Before the war, Friedrich Steiner was a genius who had earned a collection of degrees and was thus sought by the Waffen-SS for his service in the various Wunderwaffen projects. His role was the creation of Nova 6 (the development began in January 1943), a toxin with such deadliness even the creator himself was horrified. The weapon was to be used as a last resort against the Allies, but before it was properly tested, Germany was invaded by the Western Allies and the Soviet Union culminating in the capture of Berlin by Soviet and Polish troops, the suicides of Adolf Hitler and many Nazi officials and the subsequent collapse of the Third Reich. Post-War Towards the end of the war, Steiner belonged to the task force which was sent to launch Nova 6 loaded rockets towards the United States, but his cargo ship was crippled by British bomber planes and trapped in the Arctic ice. As much as they tried to salvage what they could, Germany lost the war. To cut a deal for himself, Steiner defected to the Soviet Union and subsequently was captured by a strike team lead by Viktor Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko that was commanded by Nikita Dragovich and Lev Kravchenko. Under the traitorous Dragovich's orders, Steiner uses Reznov's squad for the "demonstration" of the Nova 6, while most of the squad including Dimitri are killed, Reznov and what is left of his men manage to escape amid the chaos created by a British strike team. Reznov vows revenge on Steiner for the death of Dimitri, his friend and companion. Although Reznov escapes after having caused the destruction of the original Nova 6 shipment, for the next 23 years, Steiner works for Dragovich to make a refined version of the toxin, the centerpiece of conquest against America. Rebirth Island After his role in the creation of Nova 6 has become known, Steiner is listed a top-priority target for SOG. His facility in the Ural Mountains is revealed by Daniel Clarke, a former freelance chemist who worked for Project Nova before his escape. As Jason Hudson and Grigori Weaver reach the facility, Steiner makes contact with them and once again negotiates for his life: not only does Steiner tell them of Dragovich's plan, but also he discloses something more dire. In 36 hours, the United States would be hit with Nova 6 by Dragovich's sleeper cells. Steiner offers to tell them how to stop the attack if only the two could retrieve him from his HQ in "Rebirth Island," as Steiner knows quite well that Dragovich would send men to kill him and tie up loose ends. Death However, before the two can extract Steiner, Mason arrives first on the island and stealthly breaks in Steiner's lab. There, Mason kills most of Steiner's guards and finally confronts the shocked scientist, who remembers Mason from Vorkuta and even tells Mason he doesn't know what they did to him. Thinking that Viktor Reznov is achieving his revenge, Mason beats up Steiner, eulogizes all the good men that died because of Nova 6 and shoots Steiner in the head, killing him. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Though not physically seen or mentioned, archival footage of Steiner's execution at the hands of Mason was shown when Woods was telling Mason's son, David, the story of Reznov. Gallery Steiner2.jpg|Steiner in 1945, in the Arctic. Steiner_Meets_Mason_BO.png|Steiner in 1968, on Rebirth Island. Steiner_and_Dragovich_Conversation.png|Steiner and Dragovich talking about Nova 6. steinerPN.jpg|Steiner awaiting Reznov in "Project Nova". Steiner_holding_his_Mosin-Nagant.jpg|Steiner holding his Mosin-Nagant in "Project Nova". Notice it is being held like a pistol. Mason executing.png|Mason executing Steiner in "Rebirth". Steiner operating Mason in Vorkuta.png|Steiner as he brainwashes Mason. STEINER.jpg|A brainwashed Mason looks at Steiner. Steiner dead.jpg|Steiner's dead body. Reznov Steiner.JPG|Steiner being choked by 'Viktor Reznov'. Reznov_punching_Steiner_BO.png|'Viktor Reznov' punching Steiner. Try to stop Mason.jpg|Mason about to kill Steiner. Steiner's_Cellphone.jpg|A picture of Steiner and a few numbers (526-69-2687:46) found in "Victor Charlie". SteinerCLSOEUP.jpg|Steiner smoking. World War II red army picture.jpg|Picture taken during "Project Nova". From left to right: Dimitri Petrenko, Lev Kravchenko, Friedrich Steiner, Nikita Dragovich, and Viktor Reznov. Trivia *Reznov, Dimitri, Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner had a photo taken with the wrecked ship as a backdrop before they entered the ship for the Nova 6. The photo can be found at Kravchenko's office both at the underground command post and the cave compound. *Before walking to the ship, one will see Steiner holding a Mosin-Nagant with what looks like a pistol grip but this "grip" is his Walther P38 going through the rifle itself. *On the intel page for the mission WMD, his name is incorrectly spelled 'Freidrich Steiner.' *He is briefly seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, when Woods mentions Mason and his hallucinations of Reznov. Quotes *"In '43, the Führer realized that the Allies could not be held back much longer. We began to look for more "unconventional solutions". Throughout the war, my own research was focused on chemical weapons. It was meticulous and frustrating work. However, what we finally developed was a weapon far more effective than we ever dared to imagine...The weapon now housed within this vessel." *"Long range V2 rockets. To be launched from this outpost. The targets were command and control centers. Washington DC was our first target...then Moscow." *"All across America, Dragovich has sleeper cells waiting for the signal to release the Nova 6. In 36 hours, the sleeper agents will receive their final orders. Only I can tell you how to stop the broadcast. I am at Rebirth Island - the Aral Sea...the choice is yours." *"Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island! Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me too!" *''"'I know you... Vorkuta! You don't know... What we did to you..."'' *"Killing me will not stop Nova!" *"He is unusual... atypical. Few men possess such will. Our other test subjects have been far more successful." sv:Friedrich Steiner Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Project Nova Scientist Characters